Breathe
by LovelyLittleFreckle
Summary: Based on previews for S01 Ep09. Red has been injured in the gun battle and is relegated back to his cell. One shot.


It seemed cruel that he was locked back in his cell, given that it was now abundantly clear that he was not dangerous to others; it was clear he was in more danger than anyone. As she approached the glass cage, she could see the blood now seeping through his bandage and onto his shirt. Before all this, his vulnerability would have been welcome, refreshing even. But now, it scared her. Even if it had been unwanted, his protection had always been something she could count on; but now that he needed protecting, she knew she wasn't safe. No one was.

"Are you OK?" she asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"I've been better. These shirts are expensive; Dembe went to a lot of effort ordering this one and I'm going to have a lot of trouble getting the blood out," he said, smirking. She could have sworn he winced, but she knew enough about him to know that even if he had, he'd probably rather that she not acknowledge it.

"I'm fine Lizzie, I'm about as safe in here as I'm going to get. It's you I'm concerned about."

"I'm not the one they're after," she said.

"You should get in, grab that chair," he said.

"What?"

"Get in the cell. They haven't secured the building."

"I'm fine," she said, gesturing to her bullet proof vest and the gun at her hip.

"Please," Red whispered. "Just for my peace of mind, Lizzie. I know it's ridiculous, but I'd feel much better if you were in here."

When she sighed, he knew she had given in and his face relaxed as she pushed the code on the wall that opened his cell, dragging the chair behind her. The hydraulics hissed and the door opened. The closer she got into the cage, the more she felt that Red might have been right – it wasn't going to be safe for a while beyond those doors.

"Red, you're bleeding. A lot."

"The shirt is already ruined, I'm not too worried about the volume."

"I am; do you feel dizzy at all?"

"Lizzy, I am fine. You don't think this hasn't happened to me before? Think about this happening to me as a lowly itinerant criminal, the amenities then weren't nearly as impressive."

The thought of Red getting shot and being all alone made her feel oddly protective. It was then that she realized that she could see the progression of the blood spread as she watched. His eyes were blinking almost imperceptibly slower and she felt her pulse race in fear. She couldn't let him die, he was an important asset.

"I'm sorry, I can't watch this," Liz said, not really apologizing.

"What are you doing?"

"You need pressure on that."

"And what are you doing to do about it?" His voice was a growl; it sounded like he was daring her.

She moved behind where he was sitting and put her hand over the spot where the blood was pooling on his shirt. She pushed. He groaned in pain as she applied pressure. His hand grabbed hers and her breath caught.

"You cannot honestly think that's helping."

"You're supposed to put pressure on wounds!"

"I think I'm beyond the point where that's going to help, it's not a paper cut. Don't be hysterical, sit down." He gestured to the bench opposite the chair.

He pulled on her arm until her face was forced next to his and she remembered in an instant how much he scared her. He turned so his lips were next to her ear and he breathed his words forcibly for emphasis.

"If you want to help me, you will sit here next to me and talk to me until I black out, or until helps comes. Or you can leave and you can let me drift off alone. I'd prefer the company, but I can't have you losing your cool or you will just make this worse for both of us. Sit."

Liz hesitated. _Did he say that he was going to pass out?_ She felt his hand, still on her wrist, twist around to slyly check her pulse.

"Lizzie, breathe."

"_You_ breathe, you're the one bleeding." She tried to wrench her wrist away but, even bleeding, he was still stronger. He pulled her onto the chair in front of him, keeping his grip on her wrist.

"Look at me, Lizzie. Take a deep breath."

She complied. His eyes searched hers and she could feel her pulse slow under his thumb. He stroked her scar, never taking his eyes off of her.

"I thought I told you to breathe," he said, smirking. Lizzie was suddenly aware that she had stopped breathing once he touched her scar and that he had been watching for her chest to rise and fall. She took in a deep breath, taking in the cool, controlled air. Catching a glimpse at the wound on his chest, she shuddered.

"Don't look," he said in a whisper, comforting her. She sat down in the chair and pulled it closer to him, not thinking about what she was doing.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry this must be very frightening for you."

"You're sorry? Obviously this wasn't your fault."

"It is my fault. I knew that coming into your life would cause you pain, but you have to understand that it's going to be worth it I promise you. I just didn't think about all the different ways I would hurt you and scare you in the process. For that I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry that I found you."

"I'm not sorry either."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Lizzie, I've done so many things wrong. I have neglected to save people who I loved through my own carelessness but you've been a fresh start for me. I want to protect you because I have failed so many times before."

"But why me."

"Because even though I had selfish reasons for choosing you, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you here. And know that even if those reasons are complicated, meeting you and working with you has made it infinitely more simple. I will protect you at all costs because you are and have been my salvation. And I will love you as long as I live."

Even though her shock at his words, she tried hard to look at his eyes. He looked pained, his eyes searching hers for permission but she didn't know what for. She figured it out soon enough when he touched his lips to hers. She was so shocked she didn't think to close her eyes. She watched as his eyes closed, slowly, accentuating the dignified wrinkles that formed at their corners. She felt his lips begin to smile under hers. She felt like the room was spinning and held onto Red tightly. He reached up and cradled her face, kissing her deeply and feverishly.

"Remember. Breathing," he said, breaking their kiss for just a moment.

"I don't care about breathing."

The alarms began to sound and she separated herself from him, sitting as casually as possible back in the chair opposite.

"Unbelievable," Red smiled, shaking his head.


End file.
